


A Winterfair Tale: The Snow Maidens (and Cake)

by ana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cake, Comedy Drama, Competition, Family Drama, Family Feels, Festivals, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Original Character(s), Presents, Reconciliation, The Day Job, Traditions, Vorbarr Sultana, Winterfair, cloaks, crowns, snow maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: Who will win the Snow Maiden Crown?A warm, Winterfair tale to hopefully provide some light relief during these stranger than usual times.
Relationships: Alys Vorpatril & Ivan Vorpatril, Delia Koudelka & Original Female Characters, Ivan Vorpatril & Delia Koudelka, Ivan Vorpatril & The Koudelkas, Ivan Vorpatril/Original Female Character, Ludmilla "Drou" Droushnakovi & Ivan Vorpatril
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. The Reluctant Snow Maiden | The Reluctant Escort

**Koudleka Household**

“But I don’t care about winning the Snow Maiden crown,” Tatya said, as she unpacked her night clothes.

Delia sat down next to Tatya’s valise and peered in at Tatya’s tatty, beige rabbit, half buried under pink floral pyjamas. Tatya’s cheek bloomed scarlet and she mumbled, “Mama must’ve packed it by mistake.” Covering it with a bolero she angled the valise away from Delia. “I hope your Papa liked the wine my Papa sent. He reminded me to give it, like I would forget but it’s just because these things are important to him,” she said affectionately. “And Mama reminded me to thank your Mama for letting me stay with you; Mama gave me something to give her too.”

Tatya’s parents had gone to visit an elderly, invalid relative but as far as Delia was concerned they were spending most of their time calling Tatya to check on her and Tatya didn’t even mind! So far Tatya’s visit had been punctuated with many calls not just from Lord and Lady Vorkeres but from the youngest brother who Tatya was devoted to. And this was only the first day.

“That’s nice but Mama’s not home yet,” Delia said dismissively. “And you already entered the contest,” she added refusing to drop the subject, “and you have a place. You have to enter the rest of it.”

Tatya shook her head. “I don’t! That’s what the rules said; lots of people submit essays and get accepted and then don’t enter the proper contest.” She stared at Delia and smiled. “You and Olivia told me that! That’s the only reason I entered. You said I could always change my mind. Don’t you remember?”

Trust Tatya to remember that and Olivia had changed her mind too. Olivia said she only entered to see if they would be chosen. It was always Vors that got selected to compete no matter who submitted a ‘Why I Deserve to Win the Snow Maiden Crown’ essay, and Lady Alys had said for a few years things would be changing but the Koudelkas hadn’t believed it when they were selected. The Koudelkas had had no real interest in the contest but once chosen as one of the twenty Delia rapidly changed her mind.

Twenty girls would start the contest but only ten girls would make the final – after the points from the other rounds were added up; rounds judged by a panel of Women’s Guild members but not Lady Alys. The rounds were both specific and nebulous. The first round always involved some arts and crafts. Delia was sure she had a chance of winning that no problem. The second round they would be judged on what they had made for a charity stall and Delia had a very unique idea for that. The third round was the actual final when they displayed their talent (Delia was still mulling that one)– voted by Women’s Guild judges, and officers. But there were also points given for which charity stall raised the most money and points removed for un-Snow Maiden like behaviour – they would be judged on that not just at two balls (held and hosted at the Imperial Hotel) but throughout the contest. And none of the maidens would take this lightly. The Snow Maiden chaperones had eyes everywhere. Delia was starting to get excited about it all; already picturing herself crowned, at the front of the Winterfair parade in the decorated carriage with Father Frost, riding through VS, waving to everyone and then giving out presents in the Great Square at the Winterfair tree… and Tatya and Olivia were already ruining it.

“I must’ve forgotten you could drop out,” Delia said; she was not going to do this without friends. She couldn’t believe Tatya was going to ditch her too. “Seems like such a waste of an opportunity, Tatya. I know you have the dresses for it too in the Snow Maiden colours. What are you going to do with those?”

“Mama said I can use them for other things; that they are classic styles and colours.”

“And what about your Papa?” Delia asked. “Isn’t your Papa always telling you to make the best of things? It would be a shame to disappoint him by not even entering when you have a good chance of getting the crown. I think it’s so sweet how close you and your Papa are.”

“Papa would understand.” Tatya’s mouth drooped into a frown. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I think I heard the door. I think your Mama’s home now.”

Delia shook her head. “She isn’t home. Tatya, you’re not going to leave me stranded, are you? All _alone_? With none of the gang?”

Tatya gulped. “What about next year?” she asked. “I could enter next year instead. What about that? Next year?”

Delia folded her arms. “ _You_ can but _I_ can’t. I’ll be eighteen then - it’s fifteen to seventeen year olds only remember.” She leaned over and met Tatya’s eyes. “Oh go on, Tatya please, as a favour to me, I mean you always say we’ll look after each other - not just at school but always and it is Winterfair after all and you know all the money goes to a good cause.” Tatya started to look sulky and before she got in a mood Delia grabbed Tatya’s hands and added, “I’m sorry, Tatya that was wrong. It’s not your fault. I just don’t want to do it alone that’s all but that’s not your fault so we’ll say no more about it. Shall we go see if Mama has returned?”

**

**Lady Alys’s Apartment**

Ivan thought he was doing quite well at side-stepping Mamere’s interrogation on how Commodore Schein was doing. Ivan agreed whole heartedly that the Commodore should be on leave after his recent bereavement but as his aide Ivan couldn’t say so and lied, as he’d been lying to most people, and said everything was fine. But Mamere had other things on her mind. “The Snow Maiden contest?” Ivan repeated. Damn it. She’d been waiting to this spring this on him. She hadn’t mentioned it all year. “Is this one of your jokes?”

“Since when do I joke about these things?”

“I thought you might have taken up joking as a new sport as I can’t think why else you would think I would want to be involved in that thing again or that I have the time for it.” Fifty percent of the monies raised were all donated to service related charities from veterans to widows and orphans but having been corralled into it by his mother from a child to his early officer days Ivan was absolutely sure he’d done his duty for several lifetimes.

“That ‘thing’ as you call it, Ivan, is one of the year’s most prestigious events and I’m not asking for my sake, Ivan. I’m not asking you to volunteer in the usual manner.” Ivan snorted at the ‘volunteer’, “it’s the Koudelka girls - they deserve a chance to compete.”

Ivan laughed. “Why? Is it a wrestling contest now? That would be more suited to those girls. Every time I see ‘em I end up with bruises, Mamere.”

“Serves you right for teasing them like you do. They deserve a chance to compete now that they’re finally in, Ivan and I intend to see they make the most of that chance.”

“Your prole examples? Finally got ‘em, eh? Better hope that doesn’t backfire.” At his mother’s long look Ivan added, “Mamere, you are aware that I’ve not been fired? That I still have a job.” Ivan looked down, yes there were his lieutenant tabs. They had not disappeared. “I don’t think the Commodore would take kindly to me asking for leave to help chaperone a contest.” To say the least.

“Don’t be facetious, Ivan –“

“I wasn’t being –“

“I’m not asking you to do that. But it is only one week of events and you’ll only be required for two evening balls and perhaps some assistance with their charity stall.” She sighed. “If Kou could be persuaded to have someone else escort or look out for them there wouldn’t be an issue but he trusts you.”

“Look out for them?” Ivan sputtered. “It’s other people who need protection. It’s not my fault Kou won’t trust anyone else.” Ivan shook his head. “I have plans of my own and what happens when I’m needed at Ops at evenings and weekends? I can’t, Mamere. I’m sure you can find someone else. I’m putting my foot down. I mean it.”

Mother leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Alright, Ivan. I understand.”

Ivan could have sworn he misheard. “I – what?” He’d been waiting for the hard sell.

“I understand. We won’t say anything more about it but could you give me your opinion on this potential escort list for the maidens. You’re more familiar with these fellows than I am.”

Ivan took the flimsy and shook his head at the names. “No, Mamere, really! You can’t possibly be serious about these,” he said, rapidly crossing out names of fellows he wouldn’t let near any women, let alone the Koudelkas. It left a very short list. Ivan handed it back expecting Mamere to push his involvement but she took it, scanned it and nodded. “Thank-you, son. Now I have duties requiring my attention at ImpRes so I’ll have to hurry you out I’m afraid. I need to ensure the Winterfair decorations are done correctly this time.” Mamere winced and held up a hand, “Now, Ivan don’t start –“

“Decorations! It’s too early for decorations. What is wrong with everyone? Every year it gets earlier. You’d think at least ImpRes would get it right.”

Mamere stood. “It’s not that easy at ImpRes to hold to certain traditions especially since there is so much more public communication and portraits to be done, and the décor for the balls too. I know you have always had strong feelings about this but there are times when you need to be flexible.”

Ivan shrugged on his coat at the door. “It’s damned wrong, Mamere. At least we’re still decorating your tree at the right time.” He paused at her evasive look. “Mother?”

“Ivan, don’t you think you’re too old for this now?”

“Not at all. It’s our tradition!” They decorated the tree, ate honey spiced biscuits from the Keroslav bakery and exchanged wrapped presents and Ivan put his under the much smaller tree in his flat. 

“Speaking of traditions,” she said as she straightened his collar, “I’ve bought you a plant since no doubt you have killed the one I bought you last year.”

“I didn’t kill it. I don’t know what’s wrong with these things. All of a sudden – dead! I talk to it all the time too. That’s supposed to help.”

“Maybe you’ve shocked it,” Mamere suggested in that dry tone she had been adopting far too much lately.

Ivan thought about the woman he was with at the weekend and how loud she was at expressing her pleasure, and they were mostly on the floor in front of his plant. “You may be on to something there, Mamere.” Then he frowned. “You’re changing the subject.”

Mamere patted his cheek. “We’ll discuss it later.”

“What’s there to discuss?”

“I have to go now, Ivan.” And she sighed as she swept her hands over his shoulders. “Look at you, all grown up. Well almost grown up,” she amended. There was that tone again. Ivan kissed her goodbye; not at all happy about that it looked like Mamere was ignoring all her Winterfair traditions and what did she mean _almost_ grown-up!

**Koudelka Household**

A few days later Ivan was at the Koudelkas for his regular tête-à-tête with Drou. They gossiped over sweet tea and cake. It had to be tea; a particular kind of tea Ivan remembered. Ivan loved this kitchen. It was his favourite room in this house not just because of the cake Drou always plied him with but because he remembered it as always being bright, warm and safe. The Koudelkas were on the short list of places Mamere trusted to leave him at, at short notice. When the Koudelka children were born Ivan was only left in emergencies and when he was older it was by choice he went to see Kou and Drou but mainly Drou.

“And you would never complain when I had to leave you to attend to the girls,” Drou reminisced. Sometimes she got into these reminiscing moods but Ivan didn’t mind. As a young child, Ivan had been put out at first at the girls taking Drou’s attention away but as always with Ivan such resentments were short lived, and Drou was always adept at making him feel like he was still her favourite ‘little cadet.’

“I had no right t’complain and I loved your cake too much,” Ivan reached over and kissed Drou’s hand. “No one makes honey cake like you and who doesn’t love the company of a beautiful woman?”

Drou laughed and slapped his hand. “My little charmer. Thank you again for these. You do spoil me, love,” she said cupping the petals of one of the flowers.

“You deserve to be spoiled, Drou. They’re just flowers.”

“They’re beautiful, Ivan.”

“Urgh, you here again,” Delia said charging in, hair tied back, martial arts uniform making her look as lethal as ever. She put her hands on her hips. “Well I don’t care, I don’t want you as an escort! I can choose my own, and I can take care of myself no matter what Da says!”

“Delia Anzhelika Koudelka,” Drou said and nothing more but nothing more was needed. Delia froze and Ivan gave her his widest grin; he could hear Delia gritting her teeth.

“I didn’t mean to be rude, Mama, just speaking my mind.”

“Oh sorry,” a young girl said walking into the kitchen and then moving behind Delia but her floral pyjamas made her stand out and she stared at Ivan and said, “I didn’t know you had guests.”

Ivan stood gave a small bow as he was introduced and the girl – Tatya - gave Ivan an odd smile before squeaking, “Excuse me.” And practically sprinted out of the kitchen.

“And excuse me,” said Delia, and left the kitchen, nose in the air. “I must see to my important guest.”

“She’s _my_ guest you bully!” Olivia screamed from somewhere. “I know you forced her to enter the contest, Delia!” And then an argument Ivan couldn’t hear clearly was being carried on around the house as the girls stampeded around it like a rampaging herd of elephants. The usual Koudelka way of arguing; either that or being forced to fight it out with Drou refereeing.

“I’m sorry about that, Ivan,” Drou said, “Delia’s going through quite a rebellious time of it; I’ve been told it’s a phase and then there’s this ridiculous Snow Maiden situation,” Drou held up her hand, “but it’s none of your concern. Kou will come around and if he doesn’t, we’ll deal with it. It’s not your responsibility and your mother said she has the list of reliable escorts that I’m sure will meet Kou’s approval. Now let me get you your cake. I have made you extra to take home. Growing boy likes you needs to eat more than that.”

Ivan thought about that list Mamere had shown him and frowned. Drou didn’t even ask him to help but Drou never really asked him for anything, and yet there he was a few minutes later agreeing to help, insisting on helping and repeating that he couldn’t guarantee he’d always be able to help but he’d provide a solid back-up but by then Drou was hugging him and thanking him and said of course Delia would come round to the idea. 

Ivan clung to one thing – since Olivia had pulled out perhaps Ivan would get lucky and Delia would pull out too and he wouldn’t have to escort anyone. He didn’t know what Mamere was thinking with that list but on the drive home he thought more about those inappropriate escorts– had she done that list for his benefit? Did she know he was visiting Drou this weekend? Of course she did! She’d done it again! Manipulated him to get what she wanted and he’d been too damn slow to notice. He blamed his lack of sleep with all his additional duties for the commodore. _Damn it, I have to get off this planet or Mamere’ll trick me and I’ll be betrothed before I knew it._ Ivan dreamed of an off-planet assignment, kicked the power and speeded down the road imagining being several wormholes away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crown pic taken from: https://i.etsystatic.com/23902132/r/il/eff39b/2393922868/il_794xN.2393922868_tqon.jpg


	2. Kokoshniks and Cloaks | Invitations and Uterine Replicators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Round, and Delia and Tatya receive an invitation.
> 
> *  
> Some (but not all) of the other Snow Maiden contestants:
> 
> Beatrice and Irene: friends  
> Selina: Jeanne’s friend  
> Adele and Diana: enemies  
> Kristina: Callisto’s friend  
> Callisto: Kristina’s friend  
> Jeanne: Hosts a party for the Snow Maidens

**Imperial Hotel Function Rooms**

Lady Ruby Vorarnim reminded Delia of a fish; perhaps it was Lady Ruby’s watery glassy eyes or the way her bottom lip gave the impression she was puckering her lips. Whatever the reason, when Delia listened to the lecture on Snow Maiden etiquette and the reasons for expulsion it didn’t terrify her as much as it was obviously effecting the other ‘young maidens’ as all the chaperones called them. Even Tatya went a funny colour but then Tatya was always worried about breaking rules or _accidentally_ breaking rules. It could be very tiresome the amount of effort Oliva and Delia would have to put in to persuade Tatya to get involved in quite innocent schemes at school. Delia leaned down and whispered to Tatya about Lady Ruby’s fish like appearance and that made her smile.

There were several chaperones making sure the contest went smoothly but the head of it all everyone was in no doubt about – Lady Alys. She scanned the line-up of ladies gave them all a smile, wished them well, made a small speech about tradition and that she had seen everyone’s essay and knew what a ‘talented, beautiful, intelligent’ group they had this year. She said it made her very proud. It was probably a speech she gave every year but she made all the maidens feel special. 

The twenty selected maidens were meeting each other for the first time at a reception buffet which was just the start of their busy day. As requested they were all wearing plain blue dresses; this wasn’t the day for ball gowns but they had all brought those ball dresses with them as they had to be approved by the chaperones. These dresses had to be in Snow Maiden colours - blue with either white or silver, they also had to be ‘tasteful’ and that would be judged by the chaperones. The part they were most looking forward to though was receiving a key part of their outfit to be worn throughout the competition: a Snow Maiden cloak (made by Marcel’s). This would be given during the first competition event which was going to be held soon. 

“I think I’m the youngest one here,” Tatya said with a gulp. 

Delia and Tatya recognised most of the girls from school but Delia shook her head and pointed subtly in the direction of the cake table. “No, look there’s Irene Vorsachen speaking to Beatrice – and her breasts.”

Tatya giggled. “I wonder if Lady Ruby has noticed Beatrice’s…chest.”

“How could she miss it?” Delia asked. “I wouldn’t be surprised if several districts have complained that she’s blocking out the sun.” Tatya had to muffle a louder laugh. Beatrice’s padding was over the top and sure enough when she was taken aside for her dresses to be approved (in private of course because no one wanted their competitors to see their gowns) she returned with breasts less than half the size, and a sour look. Enhancements were allowed but not to _that_ extent. Wigs were even allowed if people wanted to go for the ‘authentic’ Snow Maiden blonde although dye was discouraged due to several mishaps over the years. Delia didn’t have to worry about that and Tatya refused to wear a wig which was wise as it wouldn’t have suited her colouring and as Tatya had natural beautiful, glossy brown curls it didn’t matter. 

“And everyone’s so pretty,” Tatya said, the golden brown in her hazel eyes shining under the reception lights. Delia filled her plate with food but Tatya said she couldn’t eat anything; just kept nursing her glass of water.

“You’re pretty too,” Delia said, “and it’s not just about being pretty.” But Delia had been startled when she saw some of the beauties. Delia wasn’t as obviously pretty as Tatya but she knew she looked nice, and people often said she was striking in appearance and figure (although Martya said they meant they feared they were going to be struck by her figure but Martya was just jealous she wasn’t as tall as Delia.)

Tatya sipped her water. “I know it’s not just about that but when you see someone like Kristina…” She didn’t have to say any more. Kristina Vorlekas was someone whose shapely figure definitely didn’t need padding and although she was of average height; that was the only average thing about her. You couldn’t help but stare at her; she had soft, long blonde wavy hair, incredibly bright blue eyes that drew you in and against that flawless creamy skin she was just stunning and stunned. She also had an infectious smile which Selina jealously called a ‘vulgar pout’ and Delia had to admit Kristina’s full lips did often make her look like she was pouting when she wasn’t smiling but it’s not as if Kristina could do anything about the shape of her mouth. She didn’t even wear make-up. There were many girls jealous of Kristina at school and the fact that Kristina was a genuinely nice person just seemed to make some girls more hostile. Delia had found Kristina too boring, and not very adventurous and they had always moved in different friend circles but it’s not as if Kristina didn’t have friends. Kristina was speaking to Callisto Vorvert at the buffet table, her closest friend. Callisto was one of those girls who was good at everything although not as good as Delia in sport or history. Delia still beat her in those subjects at school.

Soon they were ushered into another room for the first round and taken to small tables with their names on it. On each table lay a clear bare headdress– the traditional Snow Maiden Kokoshnik and several boxes of beads to decorate it and they were given a limited time to decorate it. This was the first event to be judged by the proprietors of Estelle’s and Maurice’s who both gave a short talk on aesthetics and practicality of the Kokoshnik. “After the cloaks have been bestowed, you will also wear your Kokoshnik for the judges so keep that in mind,” Lady Ruby warned, reminding them to also make note of the size of Kokoshnik and that, as the rules stated, this was the largest size that would be permitted when they wore their own at the ball. No over the top towering head wear allowed – all Kokoshniks worn at the balls would be measured

Delia was quite proud of her figure eight navy, sea green and ivory design until she saw Tatya’s finished piece which was elegant in its simplicity of silver beads. Why hadn’t Delia thought to use only one colour? Then Maurice himself, with his attendants, entered with float racks holding the voluminous but elegant blue velvet and cream faux fur lined cloaks. Maurice’s made these every year for the Snow Maidens and everyone preened in pleasure as they donned them with the Kokoshniks all waiting for the judges’ verdict. Delia smoothed her hands over the velvet and couldn’t help but grin; she felt like a Snow Maiden. She wanted to pull up the large hood but since that would cover her head and her Kokoshnik she would have to wait. No one asked them to wait in silence but they did anyway, only signalling their friends with hand gestures, smiles, some with misery and tears or in Adele Vorfeather’s case – fury.

“You copied my design!” Adele said, stepping away from her table and waving her Kokoshnik, some of the beads came unstuck, flew off and rattled across the floor. Everyone gasped.

“Why would I copy your pathetic design, you idiot,” Diana retorted.

“ _What_ did you call me?” Adele asked, and threw a handful of beads at Diana and within seconds the chaperones were pulling them apart.

Tatya moved close to Delia. “Why did the chaperones put their tables next to each other?” she whispered. “Everyone knows what they’re like.”

“They may have done it on purpose,” Delia said. “We are being judged on our behaviour after all.”

“Oh. Yes, you’re right.” And Tatya gave Delia a sympathetic look.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tatya looked away. “They’re announcing the winners.”

Neither Diana nor Adele were given points for their Kokoshniks which put them last. The winner Delia had no grumble about. Callisto explained in her soft, musical voice how she had designed her headdress on the table first before even setting the stones in place and the design of a blue flower surrounded by small petals was quite breathtaking. Delia wasn’t that daunted by coming only tenth; she had a brilliant, unique idea for her charity stall after all but Tatya came third. Delia was happy for her, of course she was but Tatya wouldn’t have been there if it hadn’t been for Delia. What if Tatya won the Snow Maiden crown? Delia didn’t like how that made her feel. 

“I thought your Kokoshnik was very colourful,” Tatya said, “I don’t know why it didn’t do better.”

“Because the others were better,” Delia said bluntly and then forced a smile. “Yours was better too, Tatya and you deserved to do better than mine.” She linked Tatya’s arm, feeling bad and not knowing why. “Your parents are going to be thrilled. I can’t wait to see your Papa’s face; I love it when he gets happy for you.” This made Tatya giggle.

Delia waited in the foyer with Tatya until Hibby, Tatya’s driver, came to collect them; her Da had felt put out at first at having Tatya’s personal driver being thrust upon them until Delia and Olivia explained that Lord Vorkeres always sent a driver with Tatya – even when she was visiting family. That’s just the way he was with his beloved Tatya. 

Two of the chaperones waited with them until everyone left; there were a few other stragglers and Tatya moved closer to Delia, and Delia scowled when Selina approached with a few of her friends forming a semi-circle around where Delia and Tatya were seated; their cloaks forming a sea of blue. It looked quite pretty until you saw Selina’s severe expression. Selina had never hidden her contempt for anyone she saw as beneath her – which meant all proles and Vors who associated with them.

“I wanted to say how much I admire your bravery,” Selina said to Delia, ignoring Tatya.

Delia folded her arms and looked up at Selina’s smile. “I suppose you’re expecting me to ask why, Selina?” Delia asked in her most bored voice. 

Selina kept her smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Of being the token prole entry. I think it’s admirable.”

Delia smiled. “Yes, it is, isn’t it? Thank you so much for noticing.”

Selina’s smile faltered and one of her friends laughed and rolled her eyes at Selina’s attempt at an intimidating look. “Oh stop trying to create drama, Selina,” Jeanne said, “Delia deserves to compete as much as anyone and no one cares about the prole thing and I’m sure Delia knows how to handle it.”

As far as Delia was concerned there was nothing to handle; Delia was used to the prole digs at school and they were never anything she couldn’t handle. And no one would dare pick a fight with a Koudelka unless they wanted their teeth smashed in but then it wasn’t really physical fights her contemporaries excelled in - it was intimidation, exclusion and humiliation but Delia regarded herself as above it and wise to it.

Selina opened and closed her mouth and stalked off. Apart from Selina most of the girls were friendly. Jeanne even invited them to a party at her home for all the Snow Maidens and Delia said she would think about it. “Surely your Papa isn’t as strict as he used to be?” Jeanne asked. “I mean you’re sixteen now.”

“It’s nothing to do with my father,” Delia lied, “I have to check if there’s anything else where I’m required.” She would never mention ImpRes out loud, that would be tacky but everyone knew they weren’t just acquaintances with the emperor.

“I don’t think my Papa will like me going to one of Jeanne’s parties,” Tatya whispered in the back of the quite luxurious aircar Hibby picked them up in. 

“Then we won’t go,” Delia said, not adding that Da wouldn’t let her go anyway, and Tatya’s relief was palpable. Delia picked her battles with her parents on which non-family/non-Imp-Res parties she wanted to go to and Jeanne’s party Delia decided wasn’t worth the effort. “Anyway we have more important things to talk about. Tomorrow we have to take in our samples for our charity stall.” They had both picked the Tsakiris Clinic for their donations, towards their new community wing; fifty percent of their stall profits would go there and the rest to the Service charities. All the stalls were run in pairs and the maidens were expected to compete as well as support each other and Delia had the best idea to make her and Tatya’s stall a success. All stall ideas were judged on the first and last day to see how the Maidens had adapted their original ideas if they had at all. Delia was sure she'd receive some of the highest points for her idea.

Tatya smiled. “I’ll be doing cakes like I told you. You have to tell me your idea now, Delia. Don’t keep me in suspense. Is it gift boxes? I remember you making gift boxes for the school fair – they were very pretty.”

“No, it’s not boxes.” Delia grinned. “You’ll never guess.”

Tatya laughed. “I give up already. I can’t think of what else will go with cakes.”

“It’s unique! No one else will have thought of it.” As they left the aircar Mama came out and motioned them to stay, clutching her hands together.

“Look at you both – oh those cloaks! We have to make a vid. Such a shame your father isn’t home and I promised to document as much as could, Tatya, for your parents. You both look perfect. Plait your hair, Delia then you will really look the part. You too, Tatya. Look at you Snow Maidens.”

Delia stared. What had got into her mother? “Mama, the whole avenue can hear you, and it’s cold. Can’t we do this inside?”

“Oh it’s not that cold! Martya, bring me the vid recorder!” After a few more yells and Delia pleading with Mama to _keep her voice down_ as some of the neighbours came out and Mama waved at them much to Delia’s mortification, Martya eventually rushed out and laughed as she handed the recorder to Mama. “Those cloaks are _huge!_ They look ridiculous.”

“You’re just jealous!” Delia said.

“Girls, not now,” Mama murmured as she tried to manoeuvre the girls into various positions. “And it’s snowing too, this is going to look perfect!”

“I don’t see how you’re going to do a roundhouse kick in that get-up!” Martya said. “You’ll knock over all the stalls.”

Tatya laughed as she quickly plaited her hair into two strands while Drou cooed over it. “Delia won’t be doing martial arts at the stall, Martya.”

Martya howled with laughter. “She’s not told you, has she? That’s what she’s going to do at the stall. Marital art moves.”

Tatya’s eyes went huge and she shook her head. “She’s joking, right Delia?”

Delia glared at Martya before turning back to Tatya. The trouble with Tatya was she was so unimaginative. “It’s self-defence education and demonstrations for girls,” Delia said hurriedly. “The Tsakiris community wing will run female self-defence classes if they get enough funding. I wanted to show how important it is, and we’ll raise a ton of money! It’ll be perfect, you’ll see. It makes sense, don’t you see? Oh, Tatya stop looking so miserable!”

Tatya just looked more miserable. “Isn’t it…risky, Delia,” Tatya said. “What with you being…you know.”

Delia put her hands on her hips. “With me being what, Tatya?”

“Tatya does have a point, Delia love,” Mama said softly, handing the vid recorder to Tatya while she plaited Delia’s hair to look more Snow Maiden like. 

“You’re always going on about having more females learn self-defence,” Delia said, “you run all female classes yourself.”

Mama shook her head. “That’s not what I mean. I applaud what you’re doing, love but this may not be the right moment for it, whether you like it or not you are going to be seen as an example.”

“ _Prole_ example,” Martya said, “now you know what it’s like! I’m the Uterine Replicator example in this family!”

“Me too,” Kareen piped up, squeezing past her sister to stare at Delia and Tatya. “I’m a UR example too. I like it. Tante Cordelia said I’m like a pioneer.”

But Martya didn’t look impressed. “We’re all just a bunch of examples,” Martya said.

“Yeah, and look how you turned out,” Delia sneered. “ _Some_ example.”

Mama sighed. “Girls can you not –”

“Don’t worry, Tatya,” Martya said, moving back into the house, “people will still buy your cakes, they’ll want something to throw at Delia!”

Delia clenched her fists. “Come here and say that!” she screamed.

“Delia!” Tatya squeaked as Jeanne (still in her Snow Maiden cloak thank God) walked down the driveway with her mother. Delia hadn’t even seen them park up.

“Mama,” Delia said between her teeth, pushing down the vid-cam down in her mother’s hand. Jeanne and her mother had come to deliver a personal invitation – all the Snow Maidens were invited to a ‘small’ dinner party at Jeanne’s home. By the look on her mother’s face, as she perused the gilt edged invitation, Delia was sure Mama would be talking Da into letting Delia and Tatya go. Mama was very careful not to commit them yet though and said she hoped they could attend too and then she added, “Don’t our girls look adorable?” and Delia inwardly winced but kept her smile fixed to her face.

“I came out of a Uterine Replicator,” Kareen stated loudly, hands on her hips as she faced Jeanne and her mother. “It’s true.”

If Delia didn’t die of embarrassment before this was over she’d be very much surprised.


	3. Ivan's Mini Snow Maiden | Delia's Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ivan receives a couple of unwanted requests, and the Snow Maidens launch their charity stalls

As always Ivan did his annual Snow Maiden tour of the charity stalls on the evening of the first day; it meant purchasing something from every stall and was something Mamere would do with him as a child to show she wasn’t biased and Ivan liked to think of it as keeping his own tradition going. It also meant he could purchase some things without embarrassment since everyone knew by now what he did and derived much hilarity from Lord Vorpatril purchasing such items as Snow Maiden dolls, ear muffs and handmade purses. It had changed a lot over the years, now hosted in part of the Great Square and the decorations, heaters and covered stalls were far more professional – all set up by the market traders guild (with advertising) but the proceeds were still all going to charity. 

Synder and Callis signalled to Ivan as he was about to visit his first stall. He met them outside the roped area as they strode over. Snyder angled his head towards the stalls. “Nice crop this year. We’ve already placed our bets – I know who’s going to win it and who I’m voting for.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll see her,” Callis said, nodding his blond head, “she stands out.”

“What she selling?” Ivan asked

Snyder frowned, his bushy dark brows contorting into one brow. “No idea.”

“Cakes probably,” Callis said. “These maidens love selling cakes. We didn’t buy anything.”

Ivan laughed. “They have to sell their stuff! She may not make the final if she doesn’t sell enough.”

Callis shook his head. “Crime not to.” He shaped a figure in the air. “Ripe.”

“She’s probably just turned fifteen,” Ivan said.

“Come on.” Callis laughed. “Don’t do that.”

“Isn’t your sister that age?” Ivan asked.

“Sixteen,” Callis said with a grin, “but my sister isn’t the kind of girl who would even get one bet to win. I’ll leave you to it.”

“I’d bet on his sister,” Snyder said as Callis walked off, “she’ll be betrothed next year though with a lot of the graduates. His family are that sort.”

“M’mother said not that many are getting plucked that early these days. You thinking of proposing?” Ivan joked.

Snyder sighed. “Maybe, if I wasn’t already betrothed. Again.”

“What?”

Snyder grinned. “Consider yourself privileged, you’re the first to know. Not even told my parents.”

Ivan shook Snyder’s arm and embraced him. “Commiserations! Rosa gave in then?”

“Only took her another fifteen years.” It was a wonder to Ivan the amount of men he knew that married their childhood sweethearts but Snyder was the only person he knew that had known at six year’s old he would marry the girl next door. They even had a wedding ceremony when they were eleven in the back garden which Snyder insists was legal. Snyder frowned. “Someone’s got eyes on you, they’re coming over.”

Since there was nowhere to disappear to Ivan waited and turned at the cough. “Excuse me, sir, ah Captain Vorpatril?”

Ivan shook his head at the intense looking fellow. “Lieutenant,” Ivan said looked down at the young child at the man’s side although Ivan could only see the child’s small face; she was wrapped up in a huge blue and white fur coat and hat against the cold but she gawped at him and Ivan turned away from her creepy frank stare to the man. There was something familiar about those deep, intense blue eyes.

“Lieutenant,” the man echoed, “the way my father spoke about you I assumed – ah I’m Schein, Daniel Schein – Commodore Schein’s son.” Ivan’s heart plummeted. Oh God. Not this. “This is my daughter Brigitte.”

“Are you a prince?” she asked Ivan.

“What?” Ivan stared at her. “No, I’m not.”

Snyder bent down and gave her a big grin. “Are you a princess?”

“No, silly, I’m a Snow Maiden!”

While Snyder entertained the child, Ivan waited to hear what his C.O.’s estranged son wanted. Daniel smile was strained and he held up his gloved hands. “I just want to know how he is. I’ve tried to get in touch but – I’m sure you must know.”

Ivan did know. Daniel Schein was screened out of the Commodore’s comms. But he couldn’t say that truth or the rest - _the Commodore spends a lot of time drunk, hungover with flashes of lucidity but spends most of his time making my life hell._

Ivan smiled. “Lots of end of year meetings and the Commodore is as busy as ever.” The first part was the truth, the last part was a lie. And he couldn’t say he was ‘well’ since that would sound crass - the Commodore’s wife and oldest son had died in shuttle accident two months ago. Out of his remaining sons it was only this youngest one that kept trying to contact him. The useless feckless one that didn’t go into service as the commodore would often complain.

Daniel’s eyes darted to his daughter, who like most kids was strangely not scared of Snyder’s huge stocky form and she was talking away with giggles.

Daniel nodded but looked resigned. “I know you can’t say much or anything but it’s Winterfair and I’d like him to meet his only granddaughter. If you could mention to him we’re in town, I’d be grateful. That’s all.” He handed Ivan his card and Ivan took it.

“I can’t promise anything,” Ivan said. He couldn’t give the commodore the card, just the thought of his reaction made his stomach sink.

“I know but I have to try. Come on, Gitta.” He thanked Snyder, hoisted the child on his shoulders and they walked away.

“New girlfriend?” Ivan asked lightly.

“Your future wife. Poor girl; she says you look like the Snow Maiden’s prince. She’s going to marry him when she’s older. Can you imagine having the Commodore as your grandfather in law?”

Ivan tried a smile and Snyder’s grin faded. “It’s bad, isn’t it? What if –“

“It’s fine,” Ivan said and Snyder knew better than to ask for the truth because Ivan couldn’t give it. “I’m going to the stalls, you coming?”

Delia was not happy. The chaperones had insisted that she had to sell an item and that she couldn’t just sell a concept; leaflets and periodic demonstrations of defence skills weren’t enough. The worst thing about it was the chaperones were right because getting anyone to volunteer to fight with her in a demonstration had been harder than she expected. What was wrong with everyone? The mat was very soft and it’s not as if she was setting out to injure anyone. 

So Delia resorted to selling cakes too – there was no time to think of anything else. Half the stalls were selling various cakes including Tatya and her blue and cream cakes each with a latticed snowflake. But the most popular stall was Callisto’s; she was selling her colourful miniature iced cakes and bags of tree shaped gingerbread all in personalised gift cake boxes - writing the names herself in different glittery colours. It was a simple but unique gift. But that wasn’t the only reason her stall was popular. She was partnered with the beautiful Kristina who drew everyone’s eye – especially the men. 

Delia served the tourists with a smile, listened again to them wax rhapsodic about their cloaks, and then watched them move back to Callisto’s stall.

“What are Kristina’s Sablé biscuits like?” Delia asked, sealing the monies in the box.

“They taste nice,” Tatya said, “but next to Callisto’s cakes and gingerbread they look um…”

“Boring?” Delia suggested.

Tatya flinched. “But they’re very tasty,” she said defensively, “but she’s just selling them in plain boxes like us. I’m going to bring some ribbons tomorrow. I’ll suggest that to Kristina.”

“You do know they’re our competition and I really don’t think Kristina needs any help, do you? Look at all the people at her stall. What’s wrong with you?”

Tatya had a sappy look on her face and began adjusting her cloak and wiping her mouth. “Do I have anything on my face?”

“Nose, eyes –“

“Delia!”

Delia laughed. “No, you don’t. What’s got into you? You look as perfect as ever, Tatya. Oh look Ivan’s here. About time– he can help me!” Delia greeted Ivan with a smile.

“Last but not least,” Ivan said, he was holding a huge Snow Maiden bag which looked full. “Do you know this ugly fellow?” he said but Ivan made rapid introductions indicating the bear like Lieutenant Snyder, and Delia and Tatya greeted him politely and offered him samples.

“Got the death slot, did you?” Ivan asked scooping up a cake and glancing around.

Delia kept calm. She had to be nice. “As a matter of fact we asked to have the last stall. We needed more room for this,” she indicated to the canopy with the lonely mat underneath it.

“Delicious,” Lieutenant Snyder said, wolfing down Tatya’s samples. Delia fixed him with a stare.

“How many do you want?” she asked, picking up Tatya’s cake with the tongs and placing it in a box. She knew very well he had no intention of buying anything. He’d been by before and eaten all the samples with a fellow officer.

“We’ll each take a box of four from both of you,” Ivan said, “Won’t we, Snyder?” Ivan slapped Snyder on the arm. “All going to a good cause.”

Delia didn’t miss the look Snyder gave Ivan before his smile broke into a huge wolfish grin. “Two boxes of four is just the thing,” Snyder said. “Thank you, ladies.”

“Oh you’re most welcome,” Tatya said, staring up at Ivan.

“We need your help, Ivan,” Delia said, “and you did promise Mama you’d help.”

“I am helping,” Ivan said pointing to the cake boxes. “And I’m escorting you both t’the ball.”

“We’re so grateful,” Tatya said in that sappy tone again. Delia frowned. She’d have to have a word with Tatya; she really was overdoing it.

Delia waved a hand, dismissing Ivan’s reply; she didn’t regard those things requiring much effort at all, and she pointed to the mat. “I need someone to help me demonstrate my self-defence moves.”

Ivan seemed to freeze in place. “What? No!”

“It’s not as if I haven’t practiced on you before!”

Ivan glared at her. “I know. My bruises remember the bruises!” he said.

“Of course he’ll do it,” Snyder said loudly, clapping Ivan on the back, “all for a good cause, right, Vorpatril?”

And before Ivan could say anything, Snyder loudly bellowed that there was going to be a demo with Vorpatril and Delia Koudelka. It drew quite a crowd of officers who all paid to see it; it really was the most wonderful thing and Delia overlooked the fact the Lieutenant Snyder had initially tried to leave without buying anything. Delia quickly changed out of her Snow Maiden outfit and after she showed three ways of overpowering and defending yourself against a larger opponent like Ivan, Delia was very happy. She’d raised a fortune and Tatya sold even more cakes as people waited and cheered each time Ivan was forced to the mat. Ivan grumbled about it after but that was Ivan. Tatya gave him an extra free box of cakes to cheer him up which Delia regarded as too much payment - until something happened at Jeanne’s party. 


	4. Delia in the Red | Ivan's Unexpected Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jeanne's party takes an unexpected turn and Ivan's nightly pursuits are interrupted.

**Ivan’s Place**

“Are you asleep?” she asked.

Ivan blinked slowly and grinned as he stroked her luscious dark hair. “No, just getting my second wind.”

The woman laughed. “ _Third_ and one more is going to kill me. But - ” she stroked his cheek with her callused fingers, “not a bad way to go.” What was her name again? Ah yes Miranda. Ivan was glad he was last on her delivery route and that a conversation about the best place to eat dessert would end up with them testing the theory in various parts of his flat. No surprise that his bed won though. “Aren’t you going to get that?” she asked, slowly peeling herself off him and moving to his side.

Ivan sighed. Damn wristcom. Since it was likely to be the Commodore he had no choice. Ivan sat up. “Sorry about this.”

“You did warn me you were on call.”

Ivan stared at the name and his heart sank. He had a bad feeling about this. “Delia?”

“Ivan! Ivan, you have to come and get us. It’s the stupidest, meanest thing and now we’re stranded and I think Tatya’s going to faint and – ”

“Wait! Slow down. You need me to get you from where?”

“I’m not going to faint,” Tatya sobbed, “I just want to go home and those people are staring at us and if Papa finds out about this he’ll –“ Ivan didn’t understand the rest of the high-pitched, hysterical speech as Delia tried to get Tatya to calm down. One thing Ivan knew for sure, his evening with delightful Miranda’s strong hands and hungry mouth was over.

“Delia, what is going on?” he asked.

Miranda squeezed his shoulder. “Those poor girls need you to pick them up from somewhere they think is a dangerous area,” Miranda said. “Not work I take it?”

“Who was that?” Delia asked sharply.

Ivan kissed Miranda’s hand. “Someone who can translate hysterical female.”

Delia gasped. “How– how dare you! I’m not –“

“ _Where_ are you, Delia?”

Ivan heard the hesitation as Delia said in a small voice. “Nemirovsky Square. But it’s not my fault, Ivan I -”

“Never mind that now,” Ivan said rapidly dressing as Miranda did the same. God damn it how did they end up in the red district? “I’m going to give you directions on where to go and don’t argue with me, Delia. You will go there and someone will wait with you until I pick you up.”

“But Ivan-“

“No buts –“

“There’s three of us!” Delia burst out, “your stupid transports are too small for you to pick us up in.”

Ivan chose to ignore the insult to his beloved ground car and lightflyer. Delia was hysterical. “Three of you?” he asked. “Who – never mind. I’ll think of something.”

**

**The ‘Red’ District**

“Are you sure about this?” Tatya whispered again.

“Yes,” Delia replied. “We can trust him. Ivan’s helped us out before. Would you rather wait outside?” Tatya shook her head rapidly. “Then we wait. You alright, Kristina?” Delia asked turning away from Tatya who was getting on her last nerve.

Kristina nodded. “Yes, thanks, Delia.” Kristina took it mostly in her stride but she did cling on to Delia’s arm tightly and mentioned her Mama a lot. Delia assured her that her mother would never find out and Kristina appeared to believe her; Delia gave Tatya a warning look to stop her from asking what she was going to do. Delia was just relieved they were all sitting inside the aircar. Kristina had been receiving far more intense looks than her and Tatya outside in the square. She hadn’t seen any women who looked like ‘those type of women’ as Tatya called them but the people in the area didn’t look friendly; not that Delia had time to be worried while she looked for a safe place to wait and call Ivan.

“Everything alright back there?” The woman asked again.

“Yes, thank you.”

The woman – Lise – had picked them up from outside an all-night supermarket which was a short way from where they had been stranded. Lise worked in a restaurant not far from the square so they hadn’t had to wait long. Lise fit Ivan’s description perfectly: petite brunette all in green and she was –small green boots, green coat and green hat but Delia still asked her for the password Ivan gave her which Lise gave with a very loud, quite filthy laugh as she ushered them into her slick green air car to wait for Ivan. Delia didn’t tell Lise the whole story – just that friends had left them stranded but Lise nodded wisely and said, “Make sure you get those so called friends of yours back. It’s not as bad as here as people make out but the reputation of the square does no one any favours. Least of all three pretty girls like you.” But her eyes rested on the beautiful Kristina.

Delia was already running many plots of how to get that witch Jeanne back. It was so humiliating that they’d been taken in. She knew why Jeanne had dumped them here. Jeanne saw the three of them as competition after their success at the stalls. All Jeanne had to do was spread the rumour someone saw the three them spending time in this place and who knows what would happen. Delia couldn’t see how Jeanne would have proof but it wouldn’t matter. And Delia had no proof that it was two-faced Jeanne and her brother who had got them to leave the aircar first, with the pretence of them ‘picking up something for the party’; Delia could still hear Jeanne and her brother laughing as they sped away.

“Here, I always have a supply,” Lise said, throwing back some chocolate bars. “You never know when you need it and you three look like you need it.”

They all thanked her and tore into the chocolate; careful not to get it on their cloaks; Lise noticed and asked about them. Delia started to explain about the competition and Kristina and Tatya finally opened their mouths to contribute a little to the strained conversation. They were all relieved when Ivan finally turned up even if it was in a bakery delivery vehicle. They waited by it while Ivan thanked Lise. Tatya didn’t hide her shock at the way Lise greeted Ivan, and Delia tried hard not to blush at the way Lise touched Ivan when she kissed him goodbye. Delia thought the other woman Ivan had brought with him – Miranda – would be upset but she just smiled and asked them if they were alright.

Tatya whispered. “That Lise woman was touching Lord Vorpatril on his – on his –“

“Yes, I saw, Tatya,” Delia said.

“I didn’t know women did that too. Men are always trying to pinch me there,” Kristina said softly, “and squeezing my chest. I don’t like it. Mama said I need to get used to it.”

“Well your Mama is wrong,” Delia said appalled. Kristina definitely needed some self-defence lessons. 

“Mama said if I make a fuss, I’ll never get a good husband,” Kristina said in a resigned tone.

Delia counted to five as she was about to say something quite rude about Kristina’s mama. “I can show you how to do it without making a fuss,” Delia said. Her Mama had taught her that too. She called it diplomatic self-defence. “What does your father say?”

Kristina’s eyes widened. “My Papa? I would never tell my Papa. Mama said I’m not allowed. You don’t talk about these things with men,” she said as if repeating someone else’s wisdom.

Delia had heard this before but her Da hadn’t been so backward. He’d told them he wanted to know about all ‘shenanigans’ and if they preferred to tell him through Mama that was alright (which judging by her father’s embarrassment Delia guessed he would prefer) but they were not to put up with any of it. Since many other people including Lady Alys and Countess Vorkosigan had said the same Delia wasn’t afraid of making a fuss but she had been schooled how to defend herself too.

“I hope I marry someone who isn’t a pincher,” Kristina said wistfully. Delia wasn’t sure how to respond to this but Ivan then strode up his smile disappearing with each stride.

“You three alright?” he asked.

They all nodded. “Thank you so much for rescuing us,” Tatya said with a wide smile and far too worshipful tone.

“Not at all, not at all,” Ivan said, his eyes widened when he saw Kristina’s smiling face, and then he frowned again. “I want to speak to Delia alone. You two take a seat. Miranda will take care of you.”

They looked at Delia and Delia nodded. “Go on.”

Ivan took Delia aside under a closed shop’s awnings as it had started to snow again. “What happened and give me facts, not excuses.”

“There’s no need to be rude! We’ve had a horrible night, Ivan.”

Ivan took a breath and he stared again. “Facts,” he repeated, “so we can both fix this. Understand?”

Delia reluctantly nodded. It didn’t take long to tell him. Jeanne had asked Delia and Tatya to arrive an hour earlier as the time of the party had changed so it would also end earlier which had the full approval of Delia’s parents. Delia hadn’t even considered it could be a lie but she didn’t tell Ivan that. Hibby dropped them off outside the house as Jeanne was waiting, explaining they were waiting outside as her Mama wanted to record all the Snow Maidens going into the house together but the only other Snow Maiden to arrive was Kristina a few minutes later and then Jeanne’s brother arrived in his ground car.

“He said he had to pick up some things for their party and Jeanne was going with him and she asked us to go with them and we couldn’t say no.” Ivan only nodded. “They said it wouldn’t be long. So we went with them, and we drove to the square – I didn’t even know where we were until we got out and then they just drove off. I thought they would come back but after ten minutes they didn’t and so I called you and –“

“Fine. Anyone see you? Anyone you know?”

“Even if they did we put our hoods up.”

“Which brother was it?”

“The lieutenant –Rolan. Do you know him?”

“Unfortunately I do. I’ll deal with him. You don’t speak to him about this.” Delia was about to protest when Ivan added. “You can deal with his sister. That fair?” Delia nodded. “Right-oh. I have a simple plan of what we’re going to do so there will be no blowback on you girls and you don’t mention any of this to your parents.”

“I’m not stupid, Ivan!”

“Get those girls to keep their mouths shut too. Can you trust them?”

“Yes. They’ll do anything I say.”

Ivan’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? God help ‘em. Ow!” Ivan rubbed his arm from Delia’s snap punch, and Delia smiled.

“I hardly touched you.”

“Like you haven’t bruised me enough today. Next time I’ll leave you stranded,” Ivan said.

“No you won’t,” Delia said confidently. “And um…Tatya may have a crush on you.”

Ivan looked like he’d tasted something sour. “Perfect.”

**Jeanne’s Home**

Miranda dropped them off outside Jeanne’s driveway and Ivan waited with them in view of the windows. Quite soon Jeanne came running out; she looked relieved and smug to see them.

“We’re just waiting for Hibby, my driver, to collect us,” Tatya said to Jeanne, her voice shaking. “I’m afraid we have to go home.”

Ivan said nothing, just nodded. And then Hibby arrived and Ivan left them so he could explain to Hibby that he’d come to pick up Delia, who wanted to leave the party, and he hadn’t realised there would be three of them to pick up. Hibby saw this as all quite normal since he knew Ivan was a close family friend.

“Why don’t you come in? We were worried about you all,” Jeanne said, huddling in her coat. Delia could see a crowd of girls in the doorway and wondered what Jeanne had told them but it didn’t matter. She was going to stick to Ivan’s plan.

“Why were you worried?” asked Delia.

“It was just a joke,” Jeanne said.

Delia stared at her and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jeanne. Do you know what she’s talking about Tatya?”

Tatya shook her head and so did Kristina although they both looked so nervous Delia was beginning to doubt they would keep to the plan.

“Oh thank God you’re all alright,” Lieutenant Vornrovsky said jogging up to his sister’s side. “We thought you’d been abducted. How did you – ah Vorpatril, you here?”

“Yes, I’m not a ghost,” Ivan said striding up, “why would you think these girls had been abducted?”

Vornrovsky laughed. “They disappeared and – how _did_ they get here?”

Ivan stared at the lieutenant and Delia had to grit her teeth and hold on to Tatya to stop herself from punching the fellow. “I think you’re losing some marbles there, Vornrovsky – where else would they be? Do you know what he’s talking about?” Ivan said looking at the girls and they all shook their heads.

“Oh you know very well we dropped you off at the square – it was just a joke. We went back for you all after a few minutes.” _A FEW MINUTES?_ Ivan’s foot pressed on Delia’s and she clamped her mouth shut.

“We?” Ivan asked with a grin. “And what square?”

“Me and sis,” he said hugging his sister. “Nemirovsky Square. Just a joke, you know.”

Ivan’s face immediately changed. “What? You took your sister to that filthy place for a joke?”

“You better keep that to yourself,” Delia said, on cue “if anyone saw you there, the Snow Maiden chaperones might get the wrong idea, Jeanne. Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone.”

Jeanne’s mouth dropped into a nice shocked O.

“And I’m sure you weren’t stupid enough to take these girls there,” Ivan said to Vornrovsky. “M’mother’s very fond of them you know; likes a joke but some things are a bit too beyond the pale. I’m sure she’d never think someone in your family would be so foolish.” Delia tried so hard not to laugh. Ivan delivered it all with a smile but it was like he’d slapped them both. Lady Alys’s social pull was known even to those without a thorough knowledge of VS society. Vornrovsky began to stumble over his words while Jeanne told him to _shut-up_.

“Right-oh, we’ll be off,” Ivan said

Ivan went with them. He didn’t mention that his ground car was still at home. In the aircar Tatya and Kristina were quite cheered up with how the evening was ending and Kristina called her mother and received permission to stay at Delia’s too. It was a pleasant journey home as they relived the look on Jeanne’s face as her plan backfired but Tatya kept staring at Ivan so Delia was forced to nudge her hard. 

“Is Miranda your girlfriend?” Tatya burst out. Delia wasn’t expecting Tatya to ask that but at least she had stopped looking at Ivan in that way. Miranda and Ivan had kissed goodbye in a way that Delia thought that maybe Miranda was someone Ivan was finally serious about. Lady Alys was always going on about Ivan’s short lived relationships. Not to Delia, Delia would sometimes accidentally over hear Mama’s conversations with Lady Alys. It wasn’t Delia’s fault her Mama forgot to close the door sometimes.

Ivan smiled and shook his head. “I’ve not known her long enough to know yet,” he said sounding amused.

“How long have you known her?” Delia asked.

Ivan looked at his wristcom. “About three hours. Come to think of it, no need for me to see Drou. I’m sure you can explain everything, Delia. Just drop me here, Hibby there’s a good fellow.” He gave them all a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, girls.”

They all said goodbye, as Ivan departed, except for Tatya who was still staring in open mouthed shock all the way home at Ivan’s revelation at only knowing that Miranda a few hours. Unfortunately it didn’t put a dent in her crush and Kristina didn’t help by saying, “Lord Vorpatril is very nice, isn’t he? And he didn’t try to pinch me. Not once.”

Delia thought she had escaped the evening unscathed but it turned out her punishment was listening to Kristina and Tatya gush about Ivan for most of the night.

*

Ivan was two strides away from entering the tavern when the Commodore called, demanding Ivan come to his residence to explain why he was going behind his back and arranging secret meetings with his good for nothing son. Ivan wondered which idiot had told the Commodore – who went on to accuse Ivan of hiding things in his home. That meant that Nico, the Commodore’s driver and all round dogsbody had tried to hide the booze again. Obviously not well enough. There was that tell-tale slur in the Commodore’s words as the scathing rant began to cover all kind of ills; Ivan said nothing but let the Commodore get it out of his system. Ivan hoped that by the time he arrived the Commodore had already gone through the throwing items stage and was in the passing out stage. Although not in his vomit this time.


	5. Delia Doesn't Need Help | Ivan Doesn't Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Snow Maiden Ball and Ivan has work issues

**Imperial Hotel – The Snow Maiden Ball**

The first Snow Maiden ball was mostly anti-climactic which was a relief to Ivan who had the chore of escorting both Tatya and Delia; luckily after the obligatory two dances (four for Ivan) the girls spent most of the time with their friends. Delia asked Ivan to intervene if he saw their friend Kristina with anyone inappropriate but made it clear that she herself didn’t need his help dealing with any of her other dance partners; the irony being that unbeknownst to Delia and Tatya, Ivan had already discouraged several men from dancing with Tatya and Delia and chosen who he permitted to dance with them. He did what he could for Kristina but pointed out that the Snow Maiden chaperones already had a sharp eye on the eye-catching beauty. Kristina also had a benign ensign as her escort but Ivan nudged another ensign her way who was lacking in the looks department but was more articulate than most of them. And he worked in Finance – it was always good to do favours for those fellows. 

And Ivan had enough on his plate; he had to take a call from Tatya’s father on how precious his daughter was to him and how he was putting Tatya’s life in Ivan’s hands so Ivan’s entire evening was spent guarding the girls, their dancing, wine consumption, making sure they were always in his sight which meant he was unable to dance with anyone else. Tatya though was a problem; her crush on him was noticed by his mother who was already dropping hints that she approved of Tatya’s family and that in a few years’ time Tatya would be mature enough and at the perfect age for marriage. Ivan could feel the groat noose tightening as she spoke.

“You owe me, Delia,” Ivan said, getting her alone and out of anyone else’s earshot just before escorting them home.

“You need _my_ help?” Delia asked. “Is that what you’re saying, Ivan? You need my help with a woman problem.” After going on in this fashion for a few more moments while Ivan stared at her, Delia gave him the ammunition he needed to cool Tatya’s ardour without crushing her. Ivan would just have to find the right moment.

As soon as the girls were safely out of his care Ivan’s trip to the tavern was unfortunately diverted again by a call from the Commodore’s driver that the Commodore was having one of his episodes after his late night trip to Ops. Ivan’s skin chilled. What the hell was the Commodore doing at the office at that time of night?

*

**Commodore Schein’s Office**

Ivan ignored the messages on his comconsole and then his wristcom but it was the one that claimed to have fresh coffee that made him hesitate. Ivan stared at his empty coffee pot and rose up off the floor, staggered as his vision blurred. Damn, he needed that coffee. He unlocked the door and Snyder started. “You look like shit.”

“Coffee?” Ivan asked.

“I said _I_ had fresh coffee, didn’t say I had any for you but,” he handed over the large mug, “you look like you need it more than me.” He peered over Ivan’s shoulder at the floor littered with the meeting packets Ivan had reassembled. “Are those –“

“Don’t touch them! I have a system on the floor!”

Snyder’s black caterpillar eyebrows almost rose into his equally bushy service cut. “You said you did those.”

Ivan didn’t respond. He sealed the last pack of eyes only information, and checked them all off while he piled them on his desk. He contacted the courier as Snyder threw his hefty bulk into a chair which creaked under his stocky weight. “Commodore at home again?”

Ivan gave a shrug. He wasn’t going to tell Snyder the appalling night and morning he had with his inebriated boss. Ivan had completed all the packs but the commodore had noticed the errors Ivan had corrected and went ballistic. Ivan rode it out as he always has but then discovered the Commodore had shredded every one of the packs. That wasn’t the worst thing. The classified packs shouldn’t have left the building in the first place. The Commodore didn’t remember anything this morning and Ivan had no choice but to leave him with Nico, while Ivan redid damn packs. 

Snyder leaned forward. “What goes on?” he asked. “You missed Kuznetsov’s drink last night. You said you’d make it after the ball.”

Ivan swore and rubbed the back of his neck. “I forgot.”

Snyder let out a puff of hair. “No. Try again and why are you bleeding?” He pointed at Ivan’s hand and Ivan stared at the slick residue he’d taken as sweat. Before he could answer, the harassed courier strode in and took the packs for those who would be attending the meeting; he looked at Ivan and pointed to his hand. “You’re bleeding,” he said before departing.

“It’s nothing,” Ivan said, grabbing a tissue and holding it against where he guessed he was leaking and tried to think of an explanation.

“Well the nothing is all over your tunic,” Snyder said mildly.

“What?” Ivan swore and strained to look at his back. “Are you serious?”

He stripped off to the waist, and swore again as he held up the bloody tunic, threw it aside and tried to clean his wound until an exasperated Snyder got the first aid kit and began to clean it up. 

“Looks deep,” Snyder said, wiping Ivan’s neck into his hairline, “you should see the medic. You know Mat’s back in town?”

“It’ll be good to see him but I don’t need him to look at this. Just spray it. I’ve got to get back to the Commodore.”

“It’s not stopping,” Snyder said, after spraying the sealant, “what the fuck happened?”

“Accident,” Ivan said tersely. It was an accident. The Commodore had thrown various items and Ivan must’ve caught the shrapnel. He didn’t remember getting hit by anything. He was too busy dodging. 

“Oh ho, you two finally taken the plunge,” Franz said walking in with a grin. “Knew it was bound to happen.”

“Vorpatril’s not my type,” Synder said. “Not pretty enough.”

“What do you mean?” Ivan asked feigning hurt, “I’m plenty pretty.”

“Not like Borges,” Snyder pointed out.

Ivan waved a hand. “I’ll give you that, Borges is pretty.”

“Although he is a brunet,” Snyder said thoughtfully, removing the cloth from Ivan’s neck, “I’m done. See a medic,” he said in a dropped voice, and louder, “also brunets have never done it for me. What about you, Franz?”

Franz frowned. “I know what you two are trying to do and I’m not a green. Vorpatril, I’ve booked Le Chat Noir for the post-meeting,” he said smugly. “I’ve sent you the itinerary.”

Ivan took out a fresh tunic and dressed. “Spoke to Frederick yourself, did you?”

“What does it matter?”

“He usually deals with the larger important bookings,” Ivan said with a shrug and stared at Franz’s obvious discomfort. “You didn’t book it yourself?” Ivan asked.

“You didn’t get that green ensign assistant of yours to book it, did you?” Snyder asked.

“Collyer’s very competent,” Franz snapped.

“Yeah, must be if he’s been asked to conduct _your_ duties,” Snyder said.

“He’s not –“

“Collyer?” Ivan interrupted. “He’s a good fellow,” Ivan said, “from the South, isn’t he? But I’m sure you’ve educated him on the local culture.” Ivan buttoned his tunic, “and that he knows about the onion soup.” It was amazing the colours Franz face turned.

“Of course he knows about that,” Franz said. “Unlike you I have work to do,” he said and left.

Snyder’s laugh rocked the office. “He’s fucked and you know he’ll be crawling back here for you to sort it. You should let him burn. Onion Soup strikes again.”

There were several Le Chat Noir establishments in VS. At one end was the exclusive restaurant famous for its waiting lists and at the other was the café, famous for its delicious onion soup and for being attached to a brothel (reached through the beaded curtain at the back). Many people had booked the wrong café and it had come to be known as the onion soup mistake. Ivan would’ve loved to teach that smug, incompetent Franz a lesson but as always things were never simple. The Commodore would be at that dinner so if Ivan had to fix another of Franz’s mistakes he had no choice. Ivan was about to explain when his boss walked in.

“Why’s this door open?” Commodore Schein barked and Snyder flew out of the chair and stood to attention and with a few sharp words the Commodore dismissed him and pointed to the first aid kit mess on Ivan’s desk. “Are we hosting clinics in here now, Vorpatril?”

Ivan apologised and cleaned it up. The commodore looked well, all cleaned up and sober although his eyes were still shadowed and bloodshot but Ivan made sure not to stare. “Whose blood is that?”

“Mine, sir,” Ivan said. “Accident.”

He nodded. “Have accidents in your own time, Vorpatril.”

“Yes, sir.” Ivan asked about the meeting schedule which the commodore began re-arranging including a meeting with the Admiral which Ivan only knew of when the Admiral Lebedev walked in and Ivan was kicked out of the office. Ivan made sure everything else was in place for the key department meeting and made sure he would find out if the Commodore decided to mess with Ivan’s arrangements. And just as he was about to leave he was accosted by Franz’s ensign since Franz didn’t have the guts to ask Ivan himself. Ivan made a long call to the right Le Chat Noir and got the booking after promising prime Swan Lake tickets (Ivan knew a fellow…) and arranged the Winterfair dinner for the Commodore and the rest of the staff post-meeting.

**Out and About in VS**

Ivan avoided the Snow Maiden stalls and finally made it the tavern to buy Kuznetsov his betrothal drink. He was looking at Ivan in a strange way when Ivan said he was still on his first drink. The drink was hitting him harder than usual.

Snyder slapped Ivan on his shoulder. “Got away, eh? Look who I found.”

Ivan’s eyes blurred as he stared into the face of Mat Laurent. “What are you doing here?”

Mat gripped Ivan’s shoulders. “Want to say that again using words?”

Ivan couldn’t understand what he was getting at and fell. He blinked and looked up at Mat and Snyder’s faces. He was lying on the floor while Snyder was telling people to go away and stop crowding and hadn’t they ever seen Ivan pissed before.

“Still with us?” Mat murmured. “Good. Come with me.”

Ivan wasn’t happy about being dragged to Mat’s ImpSec infirmary but since Mat threatened him with hospital as the alternative Ivan went. It was only because he’d known Mat since their academy days that he agreed to go. He started to feel more himself after an hour of Mat’s forceful remedies. When Mat asked him how he got the cut and concussion Ivan shrugged.

Mat sat on the chair beside Ivan, file in his hand. “Snyder told me enough. You don’t have to give me details but you better give me something. You know this can’t go unrecorded.”

“I was at Commodore Schein’s home,” Ivan said nonchalantly, “a statue fell on my head.” Ivan attempted a laugh which hurt his head. He knew how stupid it sounded; he wanted it to sound stupid and it wasn’t a lie. It was just part of a truth.

Mat nodded and put the file aside. “Eventually the elephant in the room will have to be addressed before it tramples you to death. You can’t protect him forever and you can’t do his job. I’m not an idiot, Vorpatril.”

“I don’t do his job,” Ivan whispered horrified. “It’s not like that.” He just corrected obvious errors. That wasn’t doing the commodore’s job.

“Snyder said Schein has family wanting to see him.”

“Snyder has a big mouth,” Ivan seethed. 

“It’s not going to resolve itself,” Mat said bluntly. “What are you going to do then when he’s on leave? If you want to keep protecting him you’re going to have to raise your head.” _And have it knocked off._ Mat didn’t finish but Ivan said nothing, feeling it though – that things were coming to a head. The Commodore was always tough but fair with him; it was only because of his loss that he had gone off on one. But Ivan couldn’t let this get out.

“He’s a good man,” Ivan said and meaning it.

“Then you know what to do,” Mat said simply.

“I need a drink.”

“No.” Mat handed him some pills. “Pain relief, no booze for 26 hours.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“You missed me.”

Ivan did. “Where the hell have you been?”

And the officers caught up, having not seen each other for over a year.

Ivan walked into the Great Square and watched them setting up the area for the tree which would be installed and decorated tomorrow night – on the right night. He walked around the square and bought a coffee and pastry; they tried to overcharge him until Ivan stared at the vendor and said, “Do I look like a tourist?” Haggling with the vendors was a Winterfair tradition; it made Ivan feel quite festive but he didn’t realise how he’d circled so close the Snow Maiden stalls again but since there was a lull in the crowds he took a chance and went to the first stall, far away from Delia’s, and bought some of those warm berry pastries one of the maidens was selling. And bumped straight into Daniel Schein and his daughter. 

“Ah, hello again,” Schein said, “Gitta loves looking at the Snow Maidens,” he said. Ivan avoided looking at the staring child but he could feel her eyes

“Right-oh,” Ivan said, “Well, enjoy.” He was about to walk off before Schein asked about the Commodore but the girl blocked his way.

“Give him the present, Papa,” the girl said tugging at Schein’s sleeve, forcing Ivan to look and yes, there she was, staring and dressed in that overly big Snow Maiden coat.

Schein gave Ivan an apologetic look and reached into his bag. “We were going to give it to the Snow Maiden to pass on to you. The one who ah –“

“She beat you good,” the child said loudly.

“That was on purpose,” Ivan said, becoming very annoyed with this child but he took the badly wrapped red package quickly before anyone saw him and told the Commodore again. The package was no bigger than the palm of his hand, and at her insistence he opened it to reveal half a tube of ointment.

“It’s what Papa gives me when I falled over.”

“Oh,” Ivan wasn’t sure what else to say. “That’s ah a unique gift.”

She looked at her father with a frown.

“It means he likes it,” Schein said.

Ivan noticed there were several people staring at him; several women giving him hostile stares. Ivan looked at the child and nodded; “Yes, it’s very thoughtful.” Ivan reluctantly took Gitta’s sticky gloved hand and bowed low over it. “Ah thank you, Snow Maiden.” She fell into a fit of giggles and turned to her father and hugged his legs. Ivan thought Schein would be angry but he mouthed a thank you. Ivan heard several awww noises behind him from the women which cheered him somewhat until the girl said something else he couldn’t tell. What now? Schein stroked his daughter’s head before handing Ivan a rolled up flimsy. “She wants you to give this to my father. If you see him. But she knows you may not see him,” Schein said, obviously for the child’s benefit. Ivan took it, said rapid goodbyes and left before he got given anything else. And ended up walking in the wrong direction.

“Ivan! Just the person!” Delia called, turning from one of the stalls. “I was on my break. How fortunate.”

Ivan flinched. He shook his head. “Delia, I can’t –“

She took his arm. “This is perfect. I just need one more demo, Ivan. You can’t let me down, Ivan. Do you know how hard it is finding someone? You wouldn’t believe…” she went on. And on. Ivan’s head felt like it was about to be split preventing him from thinking of an exit before he reached Delia’s stall but before he knew it there he was facing that mat.

“People will think it’s rigged.” They both turned at the voice and faced Snyder. He raised his eyebrows. “If you demo with Vorpatril again,” Snyder elaborated, squeezing Ivan’s shoulder. “No one will believe it’s really you doing it, Snow Maiden.”

Delia glared at him and then flashed a smile. “Then why don’t you volunteer and show everyone?” she asked loudly. Snyder protested a little before giving in as Ivan knew he intended.

Snyder leaned in. “You owe me, now fucking go home. You look like shit.”

“I’m not missing this,” Ivan said planting his feet and folding his arms. “I think four demos should about do it,” he added. “All for a good cause.” While Delia changed, Ivan unrolled Gitta’s drawing and tried not to be affected by it. He swore under his breath and prepared to have more things thrown at him by the Commodore.


	6. Snow Maiden Ball II | Seeds of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Delia finds out something shocking about the Snow Maiden voting

**The Imperial Hotel Ballroom – Snow Maiden Ball II**

Everyone’s eyes turned to the kerfuffle near the buffet table. The formally dressed men were laughing loudly and drawing a crowd. “Who are they?” Delia asked as she tried to help Tatya redo her hair which was pulling at her tiara.

“Looks like guests from the wedding in the other function rooms,” Ivan said and turned to Delia. “I should take you two home. This is getting rowdy.”

“What? It’s not even ten.” No one else had gone and Delia would not be the first to leave. “I’m sure the security will deal with it.” The security wasn’t very good, Ivan kept complaining about it but it’s not as if it was a high security event although there were quite a few Armsman about from the various Maiden families keeping an eye on them. Delia noted the stubborn set of Ivan’s jaw. He’d have them out of there in minutes. “But I have to help Tatya first,” Delia said. “Come on, Tatya. We need to go the ladies to fix your Kokoshnik.” And she grabbed Tatya’s arm and propelled her across the other side of the ballroom leaving Ivan to follow as best as he could.

The ladies’ toilets and dressing area wasn’t as crowded as it had been previously and Tatya had no difficulty finding a seat at the dressing tables to redo her hair. Callisto was there too, reading something amusing judging by the smile on her face. It struck Delia how when you saw Callisto without Kristina taking all the light you could see she had a beauty and charisma of her own. She had also helped Delia instil some calm around some of the more anxious girls whose anxieties seemed to infect others. Having grown up around sisters Delia was well practiced in defusing fraught situations although at home she was less likely to do so. Sisters were different.

Callisto looked up and Delia smiled and nodded and Callisto’s smile broadened and she made to get up and then looked behind Delia and for a second there Delia thought she saw Callisto roll her eyes; it was the first time she’d seen do anything like that; she was always so …poised. And then she heard Jeanne’s voice. Delia turned to see Jeanne striding in with Selina and two other Snow Maidens, following Beatrice to the mirrors and insisting she could help.

Tatya made a warning noise but Delia continued to give Jeanne and her entourage hostile stares. Beatrice was trying to adjust her fitted dress or her breasts – it was hard to tell but her hands were moulding the bodice of her azure velvet fitted gown as she frowned at it. Jeanne, dressed in an equally quite eye catching confection of gauzy blue with bright white beads on the bodice, was acting like she was trying to assist. Delia was sure it was an act although it was hard to tell if Beatrice was part of Jeanne’s crowd.

“I have something you can use and the chaperones won’t even notice.” Jeanne took out something from her purse and smiled at Beatrice. Beatrice took the two breast enhancers and thanked Jeanne.

“Anytime, “Jeanne said. “We’re in competition but as the chaperones said, it’s important to help each other.”

Delia snorted loudly and Jeanne jumped but just smiled. “I’d help you too, Delia,” she said.

“Oh since we know what your help could involve, you know where you can stick that help, Jeanne,” Delia said matching Jeanne’s false sweet tone.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Selina asked and she sounded genuinely curious. Jeanne threw Selina a look but she was staring at Delia. Delia knew it was driving Jeanne’s friends mad that they didn’t know what happened that night of Jeanne’s party. Jeanne’s fear of social exclusion had driven her to keep her trap shut. 

Delia smiled. “It means some of us have one face and not two.”

“Let’s go,” Jeanne said, “There’s suddenly a bad smell in here.”

“Then take it with you,” Beatrice muttered out of Jeanne’s earshot startling Delia. As soon as Jeanne was out the door Beatrice placed the breast pads in the incinerator and turned to Delia. “I’m not an idiot. I know she’ll make sure the chaperones find out without it coming from her directly.” She angled her head, holding on to her tiara as she did so. “You know, you should be more careful what you say to her. She’s sneaky.”

“We know,” Delia said.

“I heard she changed the location of that party, left you stranded somewhere - is that what happened?”

Delia was relieved that’s all people were saying. “Maybe. It doesn’t matter. She didn’t hurt us. Did you go?”

“Of course but I can’t stand her.” Beatrice sighed. “I know I’m a hypocrite but you have to let people like her believe you like her or she’ll cut your throat with a smile.” She stared at herself in the mirror. “The silhouette of this is all wrong, just a bit more oomph,” she said grabbing her breasts, “would send it perfect.”

Delia thought it looked perfect as it was but Beatrice was obsessed with her breast size. “I’ve got an idea,” Delia said. “And it won’t be breaking any rules. It sometimes works.” Beatrice eyed her with suspicion but Delia told her idea of shortening her chest strap and lengthening the others a little and Beatrice disappeared in one of the changing cubicles and came out with a grin. “That worked! You’re a genius! I am in your debt!”

After she left Tatya said, “It didn’t look that different to me.” Delia agreed.

“Me neither,” said Callisto. “I think it’s more her confidence and she wants to keep walking past a certain ensign who was mean to her when she was younger.”

Delia looked down at Callisto’s small reader which she placed back into her small purse. “My escort has limited interests. I needed some stimulation.” She grinned. “I told him I had personal lady things to take care off and that I would be at least half an hour.” She looked at the time and sighed. “I have five more minutes or he’ll start getting anxious. I’m glad we’re alone.” She pressed Delia’s hand and looked at Tatya too. “Thanks for whatever you did for Kristina. She said she’s forbidden to tell me what happened the night of Jeanne’s party but I know you helped her in some way.”

“We were glad to help,” Tatya said, finally untangled from her tiara.

“Many people aren’t,” Callisto said. “People don’t realise how hard things are for her. She didn’t even want to enter this contest. Her mother…persuaded her and Kristina’s terrified of her; her mother thinks it will increase the family’s social standing. I wasn’t that keen either and I suppose I was persuaded too for other reasons. “

Delia avoided looking at Tatya; Olivia still accused Delia of talking Tatya into the contest but Tatya said she was enjoying herself and Tatya was doing well. “You must be enjoying it, Cal – you’re doing better than everyone,” Delia said.

“Thanks.” Callisto smiled, “not that I’m doing to win.”

“Why are you doing it?” Tatya asked.

They all sat down at the dressing tables. “I needed something for my Vorbretten scholarship application,” Callisto explained. “I don’t have many non-academic activities and it makes me look quite anti-social which I’m not. Apparently doing something like this would go a long way to helping my application. You spend eighteen months at an Earth university, all paid for, can you imagine?”

“But why don’t you think you’re going to win?” Delia asked. 

Callisto looked surprised. “Well, it’s obvious really – don’t you think? Kristina will win the vote.” She frowned. “You do know the officers get two votes and they don’t really look beyond the surface.”

Delia waved a hand. “Yes but those two votes only equal to half of the vote. The Women’s Guild judges have the other half. ”

Now even Tatya was giving Delia a strange look. “The judges have _forty_ percent,” Tatya said. “The officers have sixty percent of the vote.”

“Sixty?” Delia repeated. The officers voted twice at the final; one vote before the finalists performed their talents – this vote couldn’t be changed, and then a second vote on the performances which could be changed up until one minute after the last finalist performed. The optimistic aim, as far as Delia was concerned, was that the first vote should be on the Maidens profiles which would list their achievements during the contest, and the second vote would be on how they performed in the final. 

“Sixty – “ Delia shook her head. “But – no I read the rules it says there’s a split.”

“An _un_ even split,” Callisto said. “It used to be eighty percent at one time. Maybe in a few years –“

“No, no, no – that is not right at all,” Delia said walking away and pacing as she shook her head. “That’s – that’s not fair! How can the judges think that’s right? I don’t believe it. Are you sure?” Delia was appalled. Beyond appalled and she could see now why so many people kept saying Kristina was going to win – it didn’t matter who else got to the final. Delia had very little faith in the officers even taking note of the talents that would be displayed in the final. Everyone had seen how the officers acted at the stalls around Kristina. Delia really thought she was in with a chance; she was going to sing the national anthem – that always went down well and made people sentimental and _– sixty percent!_ “How did the judges let this happen?”

Callisto shrugged. “It’s been the tradition for so long.”

Tradition. That word which seemed to be the catch-all argument for those who wanted to keep Barrayar frozen in the ToI. Well Delia Anzhelika Koudelka wasn’t going to put up with this! It was unfair and it was about time someone did something about it.

“Oh no,” Tatya said, her hazel eyes wide, “I know that look. Delia-“

“I’m going to complain to the Women’s Guild about this! It’s not right at all.”

Both Callisto and Tatya shushed Delia. “Keep your voice down and listen to me,” Callisto said in a whisper, pulling Delia away from the path of the women who walked in. “You can’t say anything. You of all people can’t.”

“She’s right,” Tatya whispered. “If you raise it now they’ll say you’re trouble – prole trouble and some of the other guild members are bound to use it as an excuse to – well, you know what I’m getting at Delia.”

“I’m not going to let this go,” Delia said.

“Then be smart about it,” Callisto said. “You have to think of a way that doesn’t backfire on you. I’m on your side, Delia but you know this isn’t as straightforward as you think. This is VS social politics.”

Which is how it was all arranged that they would meet after the ball to discuss it at Delia’s house. Delia and Tatya left the ladies but couldn’t see Ivan waiting with the other bored looking men. But Lieutenant Snyder was there. He stood and saluted. “I’m afraid Vorpatril had to leave. I’ll be escorting you home.” Delia and Tatya had agreed to Ivan’s backups because of Ivan’s work but this was disappointing because it meant she had to be polite.

“Thank you,” Delia said although it came out like a snap

“Thank you,” Tatya said, “we’re very tired.”

“We’ll go out this way. They’re still clearing up the buffet table. You missed it - there was a small riot. One of your Snow Maidens smashed a tray over another Maiden’s head.” So their exit was delayed while Delia and Tatya gathered the gossip of which two Snow Maidens were highly likely out of the running. Not that it would make a difference for the rest of them if they couldn’t think of way to reduce the officers’ vote. They finally exited the hotel with Snyder still wincing at the graphic description Beatrice gave them as to what happened in the Snow Maiden fight which involved some cutlery too; Beatrice had witnessed it all and said it had been the most entertaining thing she had seen in the entire contest. She also hinted that she was sure the fight was due to Jeanne’s doing which wasn’t a surprise but that Selina was one of the Maidens was in the fight was a surprise. Jeanne really had no loyalty to anyone. 

Snyder shook his head. “You Maidens are a tough lot, aren’t you?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Delia said with a smile that gave both Snyder and Tatya a jolt. 

**Koudelka Residence**

Callisto thought it was important for Kristina to be part of the conversation, mainly to ease Tatya’s mind who felt they were hamstringing her in some way so Kristina was invited too to the late night conference in Delia’s bedroom. Olivia was there but Martya and Kareen were not invited. Kristina was enthusiastic about any idea and said she would gladly leave the contest but her mother would kill her; she was so obviously terrified of her mother that they all assured it wasn’t necessary and also wouldn’t help. They needed to do something to show how unfair it was that the Snow Maidens’ achievements weren’t considered as a whole.

“I think you all should win it more than me,” Kristina said, “You’ve all got higher points in me.” She turned to Callisto. “I told you I should’ve had a different partner. I knew you were going to do well. I should’ve paired with someone else.”

Callisto grabbed Kristina’s arm. “You are my friend, Kris and that’s more important. You didn’t do that badly. You did better than many of the other girls. Stop selling yourself short because you didn’t come top. ”

“And we have to think of something where it doesn’t look like it comes from Delia because that would be unfair,” Tatya said.

“I agree,” Callisto said. “It’s about time someone did something but I’m afraid we can’t let you have any credit for it, Delia.”

“Well it can’t come from you either Cal,” Delia pointed out. “Because then people will think you did it just to win for yourself.”

“It’s all so unfair.” Kristina looked miserable. “Even the song I’m singing is boring. But Mama said it’s safe and all I need to do is sit there anyway and keep my head up and ankles together.”

Delia stared, laughed and paced the floor. “Yes, yes you’re right, Kristina.” She kissed Kristina on the forehead. “You are a genius!”

Callisto angled her head, “An idea?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe but only if Kristina’s in agreement as it all comes down to her.”

Kristina paled. “Me?” she squeaked. “No, no, I don’t think you should leave it to me.”

This was going to be a long night. 


	7. Ivan Raises his Head | Delia's Plan and Unexpected Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ivan risks more shattered items landing on his head and Kristina puts Delia's plan into action -kind of...

**Commodore Schein’s Residence**

What amazed Ivan, as he dodged a vase, was that there were still items in the Commodore’s parlour that were intact. Ivan wasn’t surprised that the Commodore wasn’t ready for the afternoon long meeting but he had hoped that the Commodore would at least be dressed but he was currently only in his underwear.

The Commodore swore as the front door loudly chimed and demanded to know who that was to no one in particular; when the Commodore’s string of expletives finally ran to the end, Ivan answered. “I suspect it’s your granddaughter,” he said, heart pounding hard as he squashed down all the other things the Commodore could do to make his life hell, and the people who he could get to do it, “her and her father,” Ivan continued. Before the Commodore could completely explode Ivan handed him Gitta’s drawing. “She drew this for you, sir. The uniform colour is all wrong though. What kind of green do you think that is, sir?”

Ivan did his best to ignore the Commodore’s stunned expression - his red face becoming scarlet as he held the picture in his shaking hand. Ivan assumed the picture was supposed to be of little Gitta in a Snow Maiden cloak, holding her grandfather’s hand since underneath the figures she had scrawled: _My Grandfarther Commo Door_ and a love heart. 

The Commodore hoarsely whispered as he stared form Ivan to the picture, “You dare to –“

“That green’s not dark enough for a start,” Ivan continued as he made his way to the door. “And the less said about the creative spelling the better. But she wants to see you, sir. Your dressing gown is there. I’ll bring her in here unless you want to come into the library to see her.” And Ivan left, sweat pouring down his back and he fixed a smile on his face as he went into the library where Nico had placed the son and granddaughter. Gitta giggled when she saw Ivan, her father looked uneasy, his smile watery. Ivan knew how he felt but with optimism he wasn’t feeling he brightly said, “He won’t be long.”

**

**Imperial Hotel - The Final**

The ballroom at the Imperial hotel was decorated in plush festive Winterfair and Snow Maiden colours. The towering magnificent tree lit in blue and white hovering lights to mark the occasion took everyone’s breath away. The officers were handed their voting pads at the door which also contained the profiles of the Maidens. They had to vote on the profiles before the final started. A glowing scoreboard at each side of the stage projected the names of the Snow Maiden finalists and also the officers’ votes and even though the judges’ votes were not up there it was highly unlikely the judges’ votes could upset the officers vote by much – not with their sixty percent. 

Delia, Tatya, Callisto, Kristina, Irene, Beatrice, Adele and Jeanne had made the final. There should have been ten girls in the final and not eight but due to the incidents at the last ball for the first time in many years it wasn’t to be. The chaperones had given a speech about how shocked and disappointed they had been about the behaviour of some of the Maidens this year and that they were sure this would be the last of controversies and that the finalists knew how a Snow Maiden should present herself. Delia had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from laughing. Kristina though looked like she was going to vomit.

Backstage everyone had donned their dresses and Kokoshniks and were sitting around or walking around to pace out their nerves. There were delays in getting the stage ready and one of the judges hadn’t turned up. It was tense and everyone was on edge.

The judges agreed to change the order since most of the Maidens were in agreement and that Kristina would go last. Kristina said she was too nervous to go first and her nervousness was very convincing. Apart from Callisto and her violin and Jeanne on the piano, all the other Maidens were singing a traditional folk song or in Delia’s case the national anthem. 

“You are aware that the judges and officers are allowed to change their vote until the last act finishes?” The chaperone pointed out to the girls when they agreed to Kristina going last, and they all nodded. Delia bit her tongue on the fact that the judges vote hardly mattered and she would prove it. For some reason the judges thought Kristina going last would give her even more advantage but Delia didn’t think it would make a difference. But Kristina going last was key to the plan working. 

“I feel sick,” Kristina whispered, and she did look awfully pale making her look more Snow Queen than Snow Maiden.

Callisto clutched Kristina’s hands. “It’s alright to be nervous, we’re all nervous but I know you’re brave too.”

Kristina smiled a little. “Horace said I’m brave. He knows being on stage makes me nervous. I’ll read the poems he gave me.” She showed them a little book in her hand. “They always help.”

“That’s wonderful,” Callisto said, “you sit there and read them. I believe in you, Kris.”

Delia watched Kristina and whispered to Callisto, “Who is Horace? I thought her escort was Ensign Adrian something.”

“Horace is the other one Lord Vorpatril introduced her to – they danced at both balls.”

Delia stared. “The one who looks like he has a broken nose?”

Callisto nodded. “He’s not as handsome as her escort but she speaks to him a lot which is unusual; she finds most men hard to talk to. They usually get very nervous and just babble around her beauty or talk about that or themselves. This Horace is different.”

Delia smiled. “You sound envious.”

“Who doesn’t like good conversation?” asked Callisto sounding very old. “It’s harder to find than I thought it would be.” Her eyes widened as Jeanne made a beeline for Kristina. “Quick, diversion.”

“It’s alright, Tatya’s got there.” Tatya had seated herself next to Kristina and began to ask her about the poems.

Jeanne glided over in her stunning Snow Maiden ice blue gown. “Kristina seems more nervous than usual.”

“Stage fright,” Delia said.

“Yes, I heard that was the reason she said she wanted to go last.”

“Yes that was her reason,” Callisto said and raised her voice just enough to be overheard. “If you have a complaint, the judges are available, Jeanne but surely you don’t want to add to Kristina’s nerves.”

Jeanne insisted she didn’t want any such thing.

Tatya hugged Delia as she came off stage. “You were wonderful!” she said crying as the other Maidens surrounded her too. “You’re winning the officers’ vote.” And for a moment Delia thought about winning that crown but in order for their plan to work that couldn’t happen and wouldn’t happen – not unless the officers became less predictable. Delia looked at the scoreboard they had backstage. It only showed the officers votes. They could change their vote at any time but only had one minute after the last act to make that final change. Delia and Callisto had the highest votes. 

Now it was Kristina’s turn. She walked on stage and sat on the chair. The music started but she asked for it to stop. “Please give me a moment,” she said her voice shaking. “I just need to remember the words.”

Backstage Delia, Callisto and Tatya stared at the scoreboard and watched as their votes started to drop and Kristina’s started to rocket upwards. Jeanne looked at them. “Aren’t you concerned about your friend Kristina? She’s got stage fright and – ” Jeanne’s jaw dropped when she saw the votes. “But – but she’s not even doing anything. Why are they voting for her?”

Delia and Callisto exchanged grins.

“Pathetic,” Beatrice said, hands on her hips. She turned to the chaperones but they were preoccupied with trying to signal to Kristina to see what was wrong. 

Kristina then stood, walked to the edge of the stage and looked over at the hovering scoreboard and her shock appeared genuine. Callisto had warned her what was likely to happen but instead of repeating the speech they had given her and that she had rehearsed she said, “What – what is happening? Why are you voting for me – I’ve not done anything yet.” And her votes just kept going up and the other Maidens votes began to reduce. “Didn’t you hear Callisto’s playing or Tatya’s singing and – stop it! Stop voting for me - oh!” The _oh_ was from her turning and her cloak coming undone and falling over the stage onto the floor below. “Can someone please get my cloak?”

Well who would’ve thought a simple plea could cause the havoc it did. Some people blamed the free wine that had been flowing all evening or the dizzying effect of a beautiful woman asking for help but either way nearly every officer surged out of their chair to retrieve Kristina’s cloak. This resulted in some pushing, shoving and then what could only be described as a riot as the chaperones hurried Kristina offstage and the security tried to get things under control.

Although the cloak fall hadn’t been part of the plan it was the perfect addition; Delia, Callisto and Tatya watched the chaos with triumphant smiles.

**Commodore Schein’s Residence**

They all turned as the Commodore entered the library a few minutes later, in his dressing gown with Gitta’s picture in her hand. His hair was combed but there was no hiding the bleary bloodshot appearance but when he turned to the child who was clutching on to her father’s arm, Gitta smiled when the Commodore smiled. Ivan hadn’t seen that smile in a long while and it was quite a shock to see how much it transformed him.

“You must be Brigitte?” he asked hoarsely. “Thank you for this. It’s very good.”

“You can call me Gitta too,” she said as father and daughter moved closer and Gitta wrinkled her nose. “He smells like Uncle Albert, Papa.” Everyone froze.

“That’s my fault,” Ivan said, “I spilt something which is why the Commodore hasn’t dressed yet. But he has to go soon as he has a very busy day today.”

“I have a voice of my own, Vorpatril,” the Commodore said but less acidly than usual. “But he’s not wrong. I have to get ready.”

“We can come back another time,” Daniel said, his voice thick, “Whenever you like, sir. Whenever you like.”

“Shall I check tomorrow’s schedule for lunch, sir?” Ivan asked although he didn’t have to check.

“Is that one sleep?” Gitta asked.

“It is one sleep,” the Commodore said smiling again. “You’re a very smart Snow Maiden.”

She grinned and looked at her father. “See, told you he’d know about Snow Maidens.”

“Tomorrow is fine,” the Commodore said to his son.

A family lunch was arranged the following day at a family restaurant which Ivan booked. Gitta and Daniel left, not before Daniel made Ivan very uncomfortable with an enthusiastic handshake and thanking Ivan as if he’d saved his life. Ivan really wished he’d not done that in front of the Commodore.

Ivan waited for the blowback from the Commodore but the Commodore talked of nothing but work. Ivan was present in the meeting and still had to prompt the Commodore several times but in a way that wasn’t obvious – it was after all Ivan’s job as aide to make sure his C.O. was informed. The aides didn’t attend the dinner but Ivan had to be in the vicinity until it was over – that was until the Commodore sent Ivan out to find a Snow Maiden doll for his granddaughter.


	8. Epilogue I | All Change for Winterfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Alys has news for the Maidens and Ivan has his own news

**Koudelka Household**

Lady Alys had come to tea. She had visited with all the parents of the Maidens to apologise, feeling it was her duty due to the disastrous final. The Snow Maiden organisers had still not come to a decision about what to do about any future contests but Delia was cheered by Lady Alys strongly indicating that one thing was certain, the officers vote was going to be either drastically reduced or be removed altogether. Delia would be calling Callisto straight after Lady Alys left so they could talk about their respective Lady Alys visits but she was elated. It was a shame hardly anyone would know who was responsible for what happened.

“I think that’s only fair,” Delia said, “I’m sorry it didn’t happen for my final but I’m glad future contests will be more fair.”

“I do feel sorry for the officers though,” Tatya said, “I’m sure not all of them were voting unfairly and Kristina is very beautiful. You can understand them being distracted.”

“Distracted?” Delia asked incredulously.

“Well we will try and mitigate the influence of that distraction in the future.” Lady Alys sipped her tea. “But we may need to seek a new venue.” 

Delia was sorry about the damage but that wasn’t their fault. All the officers who attended the final had to return to the Imperial Hotel to face and personally apologise to the hotel manager, the Maidens and the judges for their conduct. It had taken a long time.

“I don’t see the need to question the Maidens if any of Kristina’s behaviour was part of a plan,” Lady Alys continued, “although there have been some who have asked for an investigation.” Jeanne I bet, thought Delia, but she tried to appear as unfazed as possible. “Kristina’s upset was after all genuine. She’s a sweet child.”

“Thank you for visiting Kristina’s parents first,” Delia said changing the subject with a pounding heart. Callisto, Delia and Tatya had gone to Lady Alys to explain Kristina’s fear of what her mother would do. 

Lady Alys smiled. “Her mother was easily placated especially when I gave a certain ensign’s family my seal of approval,” she said drily. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Kristina is betrothed by the end of the week.” 

“Not to that Horace Voreliot?” Delia asked.

“Yes,” Lady Alys said, “the power of poetry I believe.”

“And what is wrong with Horace Voreliot?” Drou asked her daughter. “A very respectable boy and family.”

“Well he’s not very handsome,” said Delia.

Drou shook her head at her daughter and exchanged a look with Lady Alys. “I think the irony of that comment has been lost on Delia. Like you Snow Maidens, Delia my love, he has other gifts apart from his looks.”

Delia flinched. “Yes, of course.”

“So what is going to happen to the Snow Maiden crown?” Drou asked. “We can’t have a parade without her.”

All eyes turned to Lady Alys.

**

**Winterfair Parade**

Ivan helped lift up Gitta into the carriage to her father who made sure she was secure. Daniel then moved out of the carriage to let Delia take his place. Daniel stayed on the other side laughing and waving at Gitta who beamed and babbled in her new Snow Maiden cloak. She clapped her hands and giggled. Another Snow Maiden moved sat next to her so Gitta was in the middle. Ivan breathed a sigh of relief at the last of his Commodore duties – he hoped – and returned to the pavement and bumped into Tatya, begging her pardon.

“You’re wonderful with children,” Tatya said, giving Ivan the perfect opportunity to see if Delia’s suggestions would work on ridding him of Tatya’s crush.

“She’s my C.O’s granddaughter,” Ivan said bluntly. “Anything happens to her I’m dead.”

Tatya laughed and twirled her cloak around her. “But she’s lovely, don’t you think?”

Ivan moved out Gitta’s earshot, not that anyone would be able to hear with all the bustle as the parade carriages were prepared. Ivan still wondered at the decision to have all eight finalists as Snow Maidens, and the Commodore had become grandfather of the decade after managing to get Gitta to ride with them. Well, it had been Ivan’s suggestion after his mother mentioned a child sitting with the Snow Maidens would be a nice addition. Ivan just happened to know a Snow Maiden obsessed child.

“Children are all the same,” Ivan said dismissively, “truth is, makes me glad I don’t have any.”

Tatya’s mouth drooped. “Oh but when you have your own children – “

“Good God –no,” Ivan said not having to feign his horror. “Well, maybe I’ll have one child when I’m old and my life is over but – well, they’re such bother, don’t you think? Taking up your time, robbing you of sleep, staring at you. Really, I’m not sure why people have them and they’re always sticky. Actually you know what, I don’t think I will have any children. Not unless they come already house trained.” 

Tatya stared at him. “How can you say that? Children are not a bother! They’re precious!”

“Well, you would say that, you girls like that kind of thing.”

Ivan knew that glare. “Well!” said Tatya. “Well!” Much abuse was in that ‘well’ but then Tatya said, “I-I think you’re wrong and you’ll get married and have babies and – and you’ll like it and when you do I’ll find you and say – say – hah! Because I will be right! Excuse me!” And turning, she walked off to go to her carriage.

It was never nice upsetting a lady but Ivan soon cheered at seeing Father Frost take his seat in the carriage and Gitta looking like she was going to explode with joy. Ivan had to admit that that was kind of nice and how could anyone not be cheered by the Winterfair parade? Ivan watched it start off and turned to make his way to the Great Square so he could see the arrival at the Great Tree – always the best part and bumped into his mother, wrapped up in her grey and blue coat. “You off to the square?” she asked as he kissed her cheek.

“Yes. Taking the short cut though.”

“I’ll join you.”

Ivan linked her arm and they moved away from the crowds. “Don’t you have any Snow Maiden things to do?” he asked

She waved a hand. “I’ll meet them at the square.” She squeezed his arm. “I’ve not seen you in a while and you said you had news.”

Ivan suspected his mother knew already due to all the invisible security that surrounded him but he told her how Commodore Schein had been medically discharged and Ivan had new orders. He wasn’t sure how to tell her – this wasn’t a short trip. This would be for a while.

“Earth?” she echoed. Poised as ever. Did she already know?

“The embassy yes.” Ivan had wanted a galactic posting for so long and it looked like whatever the Commodore thought of Ivan he hadn’t let it hinder that request. The Commodore was spending Winterfair with his son and granddaughter and had acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“When?” she asked.

“I’m on leave until after Winterfair.”

“I see. It will be good for you, a post like that,” she said but didn’t sound like she meant it. 

“So different Snow Maiden final this year? Did you have any clue that was about to happen?” he asked, desperately needing to change the subject.

“It’s not funny, Ivan.”

Ivan laughed. “Oh, Mamere – all those officers falling over themselves, are you telling me you didn’t laugh, just a little?”

She broke into smile. “Maybe a little. I’ve been wanting a reason to change that voting for a while but never thought it would happen like this. Don’t you dare tell anyone I said this.”

“M’lips are sealed.”

She stopped as they reached the edge of one of the alleyways into the square. She reached up and stroked his hair and smiled. “You know, I’ve still not decorated my tree and I have time tomorrow.”

Ivan grinned. “I’ll bring the cake.”

All in all everything had turned out well and Ivan looked forward to many months at the Barrayaran Embassy which he was sure it would be interesting enough not to be too boring but uneventful enough that he could enjoy the time far, far away from his family.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image taken from here: https://www.fairychamber.com/blog/ded-moroz-and-snegurochka-russian-father-frost-and-snow-maiden


	9. Epilogue II - Many Years Later - A Drabble

Ivan rubbed his cheek against Ana’s, holding his first-born closer. “She’s busy.”

Tej laughed. “Just give her to me for a moment. We have guests, one of them thinks she may frighten the baby.”

“Who?” Ivan reluctantly let Ana go into Tej’s arms. 

“You can come in now,” Tej called. 

Tatya swept in in a blue and cream cloak, pointed at Ivan and laughing said, “Hah and hah and hah!”

It took Ivan a moment, then he started laughing too while Tej and René exchanged perplexed looks. Tatya patted then kissed Ivan’s cheek, and Ivan grinning retrieved his perfect daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to a_shepherd for images inspiring the tale and oodles of thanks to Zoya1416 for all the beta reads :D
> 
> This tale went through many manifestations in the years it was trying to get out so there may be more Snow Maiden tales to come from those that are still in their beginnings.


End file.
